


Hurry Home

by Serade



Series: War [2]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Alternate Universe - War, Bombing, Hurt, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 10:37:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,351
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8010364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serade/pseuds/Serade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Laxus had hoped to never hear the sirens wail again, but luck was not on their side.<br/><a href="http://seradeposts.tumblr.com/post/150259589393/hurry-home"> Also on Tumblr </a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurry Home

“How is it going?”

Laxus looked up from the butter churn. The old woman that owned this farm was very kind, and he was thankful for the opportunity to work here, even if he wasn't paid in jewels. The fresh butter, eggs, bread, and whatever else they could offer him was worth so much more these days either way. It felt good to have a meaningful occupation again, to be able to contribute and provide for himself and Freed. The time of unemployment after his return from the war zone had been rough. He had felt so useless, sitting at home all day.

“Almost done I think. Shouldn't be long”, he answered.

The woman came to his side and gave the churn a turn, listening for the consistency of what squished and splashed within. “Yes, almost”, she nodded. “You learn fast.”

“I have good hearing”, Laxus explained.

Rather than letting him finish his work, the woman sighed, “You should go home for the night, Young Man. Take the path through the fields, and hurry.”

Tensing, Laxus stood from his stool. If she warned him not to take the road, that had to mean there were soldiers in the area. Between the farm and the city, a broad road made for the perfect dividing line. If he hurried through the fields, he would only have to cross it at one point.

Nodding, he grabbed his bag. “Thank you, Madam.”

“Here. It's not what I promised, but it is something. If the night is gentle, know you are owed some butter here”, the elderly woman offered, handing him a loaf of fresh bread.

Accepting it, Laxus smiled, “Thank you, really. I appreciate it. Be safe and don't try to keep anything if soldiers come knocking. It's not worth it.”

“Don't you worry about us old folk”, she answered softly. Shooing him with her hands, she prompted, “Go. Go.”

Stashing the heavy bread and shouldering his backpack, Laxus hurried away. Running across the pasture and jumping the fences, he saw the road in the distance, just past the grove. That was when the sirens set in.

The motors howled their warning across the plains in short bursts.

Knowing exactly what the pattern meant, Laxus instinctively mapped out the escape route in his head again. Their house was right next to the train station and the mineshaft. It was prime real estate that they had only gotten because Freed worked as manager at the station, but now it was a death trap. The mineshaft that used to be their bomb shelter was where the military had decided to stash their ammunition. If the opposite side knew, or by chance let a single bomb fall on the area, it would all blow and take half the city with it.

Laxus felt his heart cramp in his chest. He had to get home! He had to get to Freed!

Dashing across the road, he jumped over the tracks and into the city itself. Their neighbours were on their feet already, carrying pre-packed bags of food and valuables as they hurried away from the station. Sleepy children were dragged along or picked up, and no one had the time to stop for a greeting.

Laxus tried the front door of their house. It was unlocked. Sticking his head in, he yelled, “Freed!”, but no answer came. The two bags they always kept by the front door were gone. Freed had left already. Thank fuck.

Running on toward the other side of the city as well, Laxus could see the metal giants close in above, flying over the woods like ominous black birds. What neared from the opposite side wasn't much better. Because of the stored ammunition, the military had an interest in keeping the city, but how much of it was eradicated in the process, how many died, that didn't matter as much. They were angels of death just as much as the attacking force.

Reaching the old warehouse, Laxus saw the masses pushing and shoving to get inside. The shelter that had been constructed in the basement was the safest place to be, but they had to pack tightly. Freed was standing by the entrance, shouting instructions.

“Form a line! You know the drill! The calmer you are, the quicker we will all be down!”

Hurrying up to him, Laxus pulled him into a hug. “Freed! Thank the gods I found you.”

“Laxus! You're here”, Freed beamed. “I thought you would still be on the farm.”

Taking one good look at his husband to make sure it was real, Freed got back to business. “Get in line. I'll be right behind you.”

Nodding, Laxus didn't argue. He wanted to stay here, by Freed's side, but he knew he would only get in the way. This was not a time to idle. Walking with the masses, he headed inside and down the wide staircase.

In the concrete bunker, many were already cowering. Some busied themselves with pulling out blankets to shield against the cold of this austere basement, and perhaps against the shock. Having something to do calmed the mind even in a situation this dire. Laxus kept his eyes glued to the entrance.

Come on Freed. Come on.

A loud crash sounded and the earth shuddered under their feet. Some yelled, some cried, and Laxus just stared, fighting with every fibre of his being to not do the worst, most foolish thing imaginable, and run back out.

The stream of people entering the shelter subdued, but Freed was nowhere to be seen. Laxus was sure time had stopped. Feeling panic well in his chest and his throat constrict, he didn't dare breathe.

The crash hadn't been loud enough. It wasn't that close by. Freed would be fine. He had to be fine. There was no way anything could have happened to him. The people that had entered last were relatively calm. Had anything happened, they wouldn't be.

His mind went on a wild goose chase for hints. In the end he was convinced the fact that the lights still worked was proof.

Finally, the red of Freed's jacket came into view and he exhaled, dropping to his knees in relief. He had known the man would be the last one in. He had know that. Still.

The heavy steel doors were shut and sealed, and the chaos locked out.

An eerie silence fell in the dimly lit room. Instinctively, conversations were held in whispers.

  


Freed looked around for his husband. He was relieved to know Laxus had made it back in time. There was no shelter out by the farm, and once all of this was over, it was likely the road would be blocked, cutting them off from each other.

Finding the man sitting on the floor a little bit further in, Freed tip toed through the crowd to reach him.

Laxus was tense. He had his knees drawn up to his chest, his hands folded together on top. Keeping his eyes closed, he was trying to breathe easy, but it came out hard and forced. Freed looked around for a blanket, but it seemed they had already been claimed. Most were wrapped around children in an effort to coax them to sleep through the horror.

Another jolt shook the earth, rumbling above them like thunder from hell. The shudder riled up the dust around them, but the hard concrete held its ground. Laxus jerked. A small huff left him, and he squeezed his eyes shut tighter, dropping his head against his knees.

“Laxus”, Freed spoke softly as not to startle the man when he put a hand on his shoulder.

Laxus was shaking like a leaf. Taking his coat off, Freed draped it over the broad shoulders before taking a seat beside him. Tucking his head against Laxus's shoulder, he forced a hand between Laxus's.

He was just as scared, but he held back his tears. Often, Laxus had comforted him, but right now, he had to be the strong one.

“It's going to be okay. It's going to be aright. Just breathe. I'm here.”

**Author's Note:**

> For a sound reference, you can check out the German E57 motor siren (warning it's loud): [ E57 Motorsirene ](https://upload.wikimedia.org/wikipedia/commons/f/f9/Motorsirene_-_Feuerwehralarm.ogg)  
> I find this noise very uncomfortable.
> 
> The VMA _(“viktigt meddelande till allmänheten” important message/warning to the public)_ system in Sweden is tested 4 times a year. For years, I often stood right beside one on those monday mornings, waiting for the bus while the sirens blared. I didn't think much of it at the time, but since I've really started listening to the stories of the war this sound makes me tense up despite it being used for very different emergencies these days.
> 
> My grandmother damn near got a heart attack when she visited us and the sirens started up. The testing sound is the same as the bomb alarm warning, which she is all too familiar with. She was about to crawl underneath a bed in the basement. This stuff never leaves you.
> 
> Now I live right next to a siren… So loud >_> On the bright side, I guess I won't miss it if there ever is an actual emergency.


End file.
